Qui voudrait vivre sans loup ?
by Nibirue
Summary: REPUBLICATION. Cadeau d'anniversaire pour Amalko. Les années ont passées, la routine s'est installée, mais ce n'est jamais de tout repos dans cette meute.


**REPUBLICATION**

Note : L'univers de TeenWolf ne m'appartient pas. Je fais que jouer avec. Ce one-shot est un cadeau d'anniversaire pour Amalko, petit lapin rose qui me suit souvent dans mes délires et plus encore. Bon Anniversaire.

Je tiens à remercier Calliope qui a eut le courage et la patience d'être ma bêta lectrice cette fois-ci. Je ne lui ai pas rendu la tâche facile mais elle a tenu bon.

Merci également à Scriboulette pour son soutien et son aide à la recherche des prénoms qui ont été un vrai casse-tête. Je vous souhaite bonne lecture.

WARNING ! WARNING ! Lemon Sterek ! Ne pas lire si vous n'aimez pas ça.

 **Qui Voudrait Vivre Sans Loup ?**

Derek, cheveux et barbe grisonnants, posa sur son nez ses lunettes de vue. Il avait beau être un loup-garou, les affres du temps avaient fini par l'atteindre, immanquablement, comme tout un chacun. La cinquantaine tout juste passée, sa forme physique était quasi-intacte mais son corps le trahissait parfois. Comme la fois où cette crampe l'avait stoppé net dans sa course ou que cette blessure anodine avait mis presque deux jours entiers à guérir. Ça ne l'enchantait pas de vieillir mais quelque part, ça le rassurait. Il n'aurait pas aimé rester jeune alors que son humain prenait de l'âge à ses côtés. Stiles vieillissait à sa façon, ses cheveux ne se teintaient pas encore de gris **,** contrairement à lui cependant, quelques rides charmantes agrémentaient maintenant son visage. Il faisait toujours preuve d'une énergie débordante, mais avait besoin d'une petite sieste quotidienne pour la conserver. Sieste qu'il avait commencé à pratiquer en gardant le premier-né de Scott, Elysse, qui venait de fêter ses 22 ans. Le temps passait trop vite.

Le loup leva les yeux vers l'horloge et reprit son occupation qu'il avait abandonnée parce qu'il rêvassait. Le temps passait beaucoup trop vite. Son humain allait rentrer et il fallait que le plat qu'il avait commencé à préparer soit mis au four. Pas qu'il soit devenu un cordon bleu ni qu'il fasse office de femme au foyer, mais il ne travaillait pas. C'était donc un minimum qu'il prépare au moins le dîner, et puis il aimait bien faire plaisir à Stiles, sans compter les morfales qui allaient sans doute débarquer à n'importe quel moment.

Ils étaient les tontons protecteurs de cinq adorables gosses qui passaient plus de temps chez eux que dans leur propre maison. Allez savoir pourquoi. Scott était pourtant plutôt laxiste question éducation alors pourquoi les gosses aimaient-ils venir chez eux ? Ils n'étaient pas non plus très stricts mais se montraient en général plus fermes que Scott à certains égards. Au début Derek avait cru que c'était parce que Stiles et lui avaient plus de temps pour les aider à faire leurs devoirs, mais il semblait que ce ne soit qu'un détail auxquels les gamins n'avaient même pas pensé. Non, venir chez eux était pour les enfants un plaisir, contribuait à leur équilibre, à leur épanouissement. Derek et Stiles n'allaient pas s'en plaindre. Ils adoraient leurs « neveux ».

Il releva la tablette pour tenter de mieux voir les indications, grommelant pour la forme, quand il se rendit compte, sans savoir comment, qu'il avait activé le dessin animé de la petite dernière dessus. Il éteignit l'objet et sa musique gagatisante avant d'essayer de se remémorer de tête les ingrédients. Ce fut vite fait et même s'il avait loupé une étape ou deux, ce n'était pas grave. Maintenant il ne se rappelait plus si c'était 60 minutes à 140 degrés ou 40 minutes à 160 degrés. Bon, pas de problème après tout, il valait mieux que le plat cuise plus lentement et ne crame pas. Il eut juste le temps de ranger un peu et de se réinstaller dans le canapé avec un bon livre qu'à peine dix minutes après, le bruit de la voiture de Stiles se fit entendre. Cela faisait longtemps que le vieux 4x4 avait rendu l'âme, alors Derek lui avait donné le sien quand il n'y eut vraiment plus rien à faire pour la relique. Et ils n'utilisaient pratiquement que ce véhicule. Derek ne sortait la Camaro que très rarement maintenant.

Pour les curieux qui le demanderaient et que cela intéresserait… Eh oui, lui le loup-garou asocial et grognon formait un couple stable depuis de longues années avec son hyperactif bruyant. Comment ? Par la simple volonté de Stiles. Derek était revenu un jour provisoirement à Beacon Hills et il avait lourdement insisté sur le côté provisoire de son retour. Seulement, à peine deux heures après son arrivée, l'humain avait débarqué avec son sac de voyage et avait décrété qu'ils étaient en couple à partir de maintenant. Derek avait tout essayé pour l'en dissuader. Il s'était montré encore plus grognon et plus acerbe envers Stiles que de coutume. Il avait tenté de s'enfuir loin seul. Il l'avait même frappé, mais rien n'avait écorché la détermination de son énergumène. Stiles avait dormi sur le canapé pendant des mois, avait accepté les insultes et les coups, avait résisté quand il l'ignorait pendant des jours et avait même tout quitté à Beacon Hills pour le suivre.

Pourquoi il se souvenait de tout ça maintenant ? De cette période dont il n'était pas très fier, de ses réticences avant d'enfin céder devant la candeur de Stiles ? Parce que là, en ouvrant la porte du perron, en voyant son humain sortir du véhicule, il avait l'impression que quelque chose allait se passer qui allait chambouler toute leur petite vie. Stiles avait ce même regard que lorsqu'il avait débarqué avec son sac, celui qui disait qu'il n'aurait pas le choix.

Derek fronça les sourcils alors qu'il observait l'homme de sa vie se diriger vers le coffre et en sortir un gros carton avec des trous. L'odeur lui emplit les narines immédiatement.

« Stiles ! On avait dit pas d'animaux. »

« Non, non, non. TU as dit pas de chats. Soit dit en passant, c'était pour faire plaisir à la puce, mais là c'est pas un chat. » La dénommée Puce était la dernière-née de Scott, un petit bout de chou de six ans qui vous faisait craquer rien qu'avec un petit regard triste.

« On a dit pas d'animaux, » insista Derek avec conviction. Toutes ces années, il avait réussi à faire en sorte que leur maison ne soit pas envahie par des bêbêtes de toutes sortes. Scott étant devenu le véto de la ville, ils en avaient vu passer des animaux abandonnés et mal en point. C'était souvent la bataille avec Stiles pour que leur maison ne devienne pas un refuge pour animaux de toutes sortes, mais jusqu'à maintenant il avait gagné.

Stiles monta les quelques marches qui menaient à leur maison avec un petit sourire qui ne plut pas à Derek. Il avait revendu l'immeuble du loft et fait construire cette maison pour se rapprocher de Scott, et, après toutes ses années, leur amitié n'avait pas pris une ride, contrairement à eux. Stiles posa le carton aux pieds de son loup.

« Ouvre-le. »

« Non. Je ne veux pas de bêtes ici. Va le ramener à la fourrière ou je ne sais où. »

« C'est pas possible. Scott dit qu'il va mourir si on ne s'occupe pas de lui. »

« C'est la loi de la nature. S'il est trop faible, normal qu'il ne survive pas. »

« Il n'est pas trop faible. Il a besoin d'une meute. »

« Quoi ? »

Stiles fit un petit mouvement de menton, arborant un sourire de circonstance. « Ouvre ! » Bien qu'intrigué, ce qui avait fait sourire Stiles encore plus, Derek tourna les talons et rentra chez eux sans un regard pour le carton. De dos, il entendit Stiles s'accroupir en soupirant et les bruits de ses mains qui s'affairaient à ouvrir la boîte. « T'inquiète pas **,** mon garçon. Papy Sourwolf n'est pas méchant, même s'il fait tout pour être désagréable. »

« Tu viens de dire quoi, là ? » s'énerva Derek en se retournant. Devant ses yeux, il put alors voir Stiles portant un jeune canidé tremblant de tous ses membres dans ses bras. « Mais où t'as trouvé ça ? »

« Ça ! C'est un petit loup. Sa mère est morte et comme il n'y aucune meute de loups en Californie, sa seule chance de survie, c'est que toi tu l'élèves. »

« Comment ça que je l'élève ? »

« T'en connais d'autres des loups-garous dans le coin qui peuvent prendre une forme de loup ? »

« Compte pas sur moi pour lui servir de louve. »

« Mais non, rassure-toi, ce sera mon rôle. » Stiles s'approcha et lui mit d'office le petit animal dans les bras. Derek n'eut pas d'autre choix que de le garder contre lui car, de la façon dont l'humain s'y était pris, s'il ne l'avait pas attrapé, le louveteau serait tombé. « Je sais très bien que tu préfères faire le papa. » Stiles déposa un baiser sur sa joue en même temps qu'il caressa la boule de poils qui poussait de petits gémissements puis s'éloigna prestement pour rentrer et retirer son manteau. « Et puis cela te fera du bien à toi aussi. »

« Comment ça ? »

« Tu deviens de plus en plus pantouflard. »

« C'est pas vrai. »

« C'est quand la dernière fois que t'es allé courir en loup ? J'ai un mal fou à te faire sortir de la maison ces derniers temps. »

« Je sors constamment de la maison. Je vais chercher la puce à l'école. J'emmène Elyjah et Elyan à leurs entraînements. J'ai même servi de chaperon à Ally pour cette soirée Underground. » Pour ceux qui seraient perdus, Ally était le deuxième enfant que Scott avait eu, une jeune adolescente de 17 ans qui, étrangement, semblait avoir plus pris du caractère de ses tontons que de ses parents. Elyjah et Elyan étaient les deux garçons suivants dans la fratrie ayant respectivement 14 et 10 ans. Chers lecteurs, ne blâmez pas Derek pour les prénoms. Il n'y était absolument pour rien. Et encore il avait réussi à ce que la petite dernière n'ait pas un prénom à coucher dehors, ils avaient opté pour la simplicité en l'appelant Lily mais finalement tout le monde la surnommait la Puce et il semblait que ce nom allait lui rester.

« Oui, heureusement qu'il y a les enfants. Il n'y a que pour eux que tu te bouges encore. » Stiles revint vers son loup et caressa la boule aux poils gris qui ne tremblait plus, un peu réconfortée d'être dans des bras chauds. Cependant, Derek pouvait sentir encore sa peur. « Je sais que tu as mal vécu le fait qu'un des copains de classe de la puce t'ait pris pour son grand-père, mais faut que tu sortes un peu, Derek. Tu vas me faire une dépression. Il faut que tu retrouves tes instincts et cette petite chose a précisément besoin qu'un loup s'occupe d'elle. »

« Juste le temps que Scott lui trouve une meute, alors **,** » rétorqua Derek, d'un ton sévère, même s'il savait qu'il avait déjà perdu et que son intransigeance ne lui servirait à rien.

« Mais oui, mais oui… » Stiles lui embrassa les lèvres avant de partir vers la cuisine. « Et puis j'espère que je retrouverai mon loup aussi dans la chambre parce que pour ça aussi, t'es devenu pantouflard. »

« Comment ? » demanda- t- il, piqué à vif. « On l'a encore fait hier soir. Et j'ai jamais eu de panne, que je sache. »

« Ouais mais faut constamment que je te chevauche depuis quelque temps. »

« Qu... »

Stiles posa son index sur ses lèvres, le stoppant net. « Les enfants arrivent. » Derek tendit l'oreille, le bruit de la voiture d'Ally était encore imperceptible. Stiles avait une sorte de septième sens les concernant. Il savait toujours s'ils dormaient ou non, s'ils allaient bien ou pas, s'ils avaient besoin d'eux. Un peu plus et on aurait pu croire qu'ils étaient sortis des entrailles de l'humain. C'était incompréhensible. L'instinct de Stiles ne lui avait une nouvelle fois pas fait défaut, car la voiture se fit entendre. L'humain sortit son portable, appelant son meilleur ami immédiatement tout en retournant sur le perron. « Scott ? Oui, ils sont presque arrivés. On les garde pour cette nuit ? » Stiles sourit à la réponse de son frère de cœur. « Bien sûr que ça nous dérange pas. Tu le sais bien. Derek adore son cadeau, au fait. Je pense que les enfants aussi vont l'adorer. »

« Faut que tu lui trouves une meute, Scott. Une vraie meute, » dit Derek en parlant un peu fort pour se faire entendre à travers le combiné.

Stiles fit un petit « Chuttt ! » en lui tapant l'épaule, tout en raccrochant. La voiture fut enfin visible, se frayant une place dans l'allée. La puce à l'arrière sur son siège adapté leur adressait déjà des grands signes de la main pour leur faire des « coucous » enthousiastes. La grande sœur au volant était en pleine conversation avec ses petits frères sur un sujet connu d'eux seuls qui semblait les passionner. Elyan, le plus jeune garçon, penché vers l'avant, triturait le poste radio en même temps qu'il parlait avec animation.

La voiture s'arrêta au plus près du perron, Elyan détacha sa petite sœur, l'aidant également à descendre. La gamine, bras grands ouverts, un dessin au vent dans la main droite, sourire jusqu'aux oreilles **,** courut vers Derek. « Tontooonnnn ! Je t'ai dessiné en woofwoof. » Elle s'arrêta net à quelques pas de son oncle en voyant que sa place attitrée dans les bras forts était déjà prise. « On a un toutou ? » demanda la petite en fixant son autre tonton.

« Non, on n'a pas de chien. C'est provisoire, » affirma Derek, essayant ainsi d'imposer son point de vue.

Mais la bambine fixait toujours Stiles, attendant la réponse de celui dont elle savait qu'il avait le plus souvent le dernier mot. « C'est un loup, ma puce, pas un chien, » rectifia l'hyperactif. « Ce n'est pas sûr qu'on le garde. Il faut qu'il s'adapte à notre meute. » Les deux garçons s'étaient déjà rassemblés autour de Derek, pour mieux observer de près l'animal qui, après toutes ces épreuves, somnolait dans les bras de leur oncle, se sentant enfin en sécurité.

« Cool, on a un woofwoof, » répéta la petite, heureuse.

« Non, il reste pas, » tenta encore Derek.

Stiles lui envoya un regard noir qui dévia cependant très vite sur la plus grande. Même si elle venait vers eux avec un grand sourire, son instinct infaillible de papa poule humain avait compris que quelque chose n'allait pas. « Ally ? Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? »

Les yeux de l'adolescente s'emplirent aussitôt de larmes, elle dissimula son visage dans ses mains et courut se cacher dans une des chambres de l'étage. Les deux oncles avaient suivi avec un regard inquiet son parcours jusqu'à ce qu'elle disparaisse. « Papa veut pas qu'elle parte dans la même fac que son copain. Il dit qu'elle peut pas vivre aussi loin de la meute, » expliqua Elyjah, qui semblait assez triste pour sa sœur.

« Oh là là ! » Stiles posa sa main sur l'épaule de Derek. « Les amours d'adolescents. Une vraie tragédie. Je vais aller lui parler. Profitez-en pour vous promener avant qu'on dîne. » Mais encore une fois l'instinct de l'humain remarqua un autre problème. Il passa sa main dans les cheveux du plus jeune garçon. « Oh toi, tu t'es encore battu. » Les yeux du gamin s'illuminèrent d'une lueur dorée opalescente et il repoussa violemment la main de son oncle.

« Elyan ! » grogna Derek pour le calmer.

« Je ferai pas d'excuses à Whittemore. » Le gosse s'enfuit dans les bois avant que les adultes aient le temps de l'en empêcher.

« Bon..., » commença un peu perplexe Stiles. « Je vais aller calmer les larmes de notre amoureuse et tu vas aller panser la tristesse cachée sous la colère de notre petit fugueur. Elyjah ? Tu t'occupes de ta petite sœur ? »

« Ouep ! On met la table aussi, tonton ? »

« Je veux bien, mon grand. » Stiles sourit à son loup. « Qu'est-ce qu'on les a bien élevés, hein ? »

« T'as surtout de la chance que Elyjah soit comme son père question caractère. »

« Je ne le nie pas. Bonne promenade, mes loups. » Derek descendit lentement du perron sans un regard en arrière. Il déposa le louveteau sur ses pattes, pour voir son comportement, l'animal par instinct se mit de suite à le suivre, pas à pas. Ils s'enfoncèrent ensemble dans les bois mais n'eurent pas à aller bien loin. Le préadolescent avait juste voulu s'éloigner sans chercher à cacher sa trace.

Sur la branche solide d'un vieil arbre, il balançait ses jambes avec un petit air honteux. « T'es fâché contre moi ? » demanda- t- il quand il vit l'adulte venir le chercher.

« Non, mais Elyan, combien de fois on va devoir te le répéter ? Tu dois faire attention. Elyjah et Stiles sont les seuls humains de la meute. On ne peut pas se permettre de les blesser. »

« Il t'est déjà arrivé de blesser tonton Stiles ? »

« C'est une histoire qui remonte à loin et je m'en suis voulu très longtemps. »

Il y eut un long silence. L'enfant se tut, les sourcils froncés, et Derek le laissa faire, ne cherchant pas à relancer la conversation, pendant que le louveteau à ses pieds humait les différentes odeurs, la truffe furetant dans les feuilles et les plantes. « Comment il a su ? Comment il sait à chaque fois ? »

« Tout le monde parle de quand Elyjah est né, de ce que Stiles a fait. »

« Il a empêché tous les loups de la meute de l'approcher pendant deux semaines, même maman. »

« Oui, parce qu'il s'inquiétait que la meute prenne la décision de le mordre. Tout le monde parle de cette histoire, mais tu sais ce qui s'est passé quand tu es né ? »

« Moi ? »

Derek lui sourit tendrement, ce gamin se dévalorisait trop. En même temps, étant l'énième enfant loup-garou au sein de cette meute, il se considérait comme un être ordinaire et non exceptionnel, ayant de surcroît un gros problème pour contrôler sa colère. « Oui, toi. Tu es né en nous faisant la plus grosse colère que j'aie jamais vue. Tu criais de tout l'air que tes petits poumons pouvaient prendre. Tu ne te calmais pas. En quelques heures, tu avais épuisé tout le monde... sauf Stiles. Il t'a pris dans ses bras, pour soulager ta mère et s'est mis à te parler. Tes yeux ont émis des éclairs dorés **,** tu t'es accroché à son tee-shirt et tu t'es endormi direct. Stiles en rigolant a dit à ton père : « Désolé Scotty, mais je crois que celui-là, vous l'avez fait pour nous, c'est le nôtre. » Il n'avait pas tort, à chaque fois que tu nous faisais une de tes grosses colères, il n'y avait qu'avec Stiles que tu te calmais. Et c'était même pas la peine d'essayer de vous séparer, dès qu'on voulait te séparer de lui, on était obligé de t'arracher de ses bras tellement tu t'y accrochais, et tu te remettais à hurler de plus belle. Au bout d'un moment, Stiles te prenait dans ses bras avant même que tu cries. Il savait quand tu n'allais pas bien déjà à l'époque et dis-toi bien, Elyan, qu'il saura toujours quand tu ne vas pas bien. »

« C'est vrai ? »

Derek lui tendit les bras avec un sourire rassurant. « Oui, Stiles a un don pour nous comprendre, nous, _ses_ loups. » Le gamin sourit et vint sauter dans les bras de son oncle. Derek l'attrapa sans aucune difficulté et le posa sur ses épaules. « Alors, dis-moi. Qu'est-ce qu'il a fait encore, Whittemore ? »

Le gamin se crispa contre lui et il n'avait pas eu besoin de ses sens de loup-garou pour remarquer combien il était contrarié. « Il a dit que vous étiez même pas nos vrais tontons, et que s'il arrivait quelque chose à papa et maman, personne voudrait de nous, qu'on irait à l'orphelinat. »

« J'aimerais bien voir ça, tiens. J'ai jamais vu personne empêcher Stiles de venir vous récupérer. Tu te rappelles le chauffeur de bus ? »

« Oh oui, dis donc. Tonton Stiles était drôlement en colère. »

« Alors imagine que ce sera dix fois pire. Ne crois pas Whittemore quand il te dit des choses pareilles. »

« C'est que... Je sais que Papa et Tonton Stiles sont pas vraiment frères. »

« Ils n'ont pas besoin de l'être. Ta mère est ma cousine et tes parents ont déjà pris leurs dispositions pour ce genre de cas. »

« Pris leurs dispositions, ça veut dire quoi ? »

« Que tu n'as pas à te préoccuper de ce genre de choses. Vous aurez toujours votre place à la maison. Chez nous. Compris ? » Derek baissa le regard, le louveteau n'était plus à ses pieds. Il émit un léger grondement et l'animal accourut de suite à ses côtés. « Depuis combien de temps ils trafiquent cette histoire, ton père et Stiles ? » demanda Derek, persuadé que les enfants étaient dans la confidence.

« J'ai entendu Papa dire à tonton Stiles que la meute la plus proche est à dix heures de route. Papa a essayé de l'y intégrer mais ils l'ont rejeté et il était en train de se laisser mourir alors il l'a ramené. »

« C'est un Oméga. Il ne survivra pas très longtemps dans une vraie meute. »

« On le garde, alors ? »

Derek poussa un profond soupir alors qu'il reprenait la direction de la maison. « Bien sûr qu'on le garde. »

Ils rentrèrent en silence à la maison où tout le monde les attendait pour le dîner. Stiles avait apparemment réussi à rassurer la jeune fille. Le louveteau comprit très vite où était sa place et ne quitta plus les pieds de Derek. Ce qui était de toute façon la meilleure place au monde vu que la puce, ayant enfin pu se réfugier dans les bras de son tonton, lui tendait régulièrement des petits bouts de son repas. Le dîner fut chaleureux, turbulent, comme à chaque fois. Son gratin dauphinois n'était finalement pas si raté que ça, enfin il avait zappé la muscade et complètement oublié de saler. Le moulin à sel était donc passé de main en main dans une sorte de jeu familial pour savoir qui le rattraperait de la façon la plus originale. Le jeu s'était stoppé lorsqu'Elyan s'était mis à s'acharner avec un peu trop d'énergie sur le moulin au-dessus de son assiette pour en faire tomber les grains. Stiles le lui avait pris lentement des mains pour apaiser l'enfant et avait posé l'objet au milieu de la table.

Et alors qu'ils finissaient le dessert et que Derek se levait pour aider la bambine à prendre son bain puis la coucher comme il le faisait toujours, Stiles la lui prit des bras. « Ce soir c'est moi qui m'occupe d'elle. Si tu allais faire découvrir les bois à notre nouveau fils ? »

« Stiles ! »

« Une petite chasse digestive ne te fera pas de mal. »

Avec l'expérience, Derek savait que cela ne servait à rien de discuter quand Stiles avait une telle idée en tête. Il se leva et n'eut même pas besoin de faire comprendre au louveteau de le suivre, il le fit immédiatement. Mais Derek n'y mit pas beaucoup de bonne volonté. Il se contenta de se promener pendant une heure sans trop s'éloigner de la maison. Quand il rentra, toute la famille était en pyjama **,** pratiquement prête à aller se coucher, même Stiles, qui jouait avec la puce sur ses genoux avec la tablette qu'il utilisait tout à l'heure. Ally était au téléphone avec son petit ami, beaucoup trop âgé pour elle, si vous vouliez l'avis de Derek. Il avait presque 21 ans, mais ils s'étaient vite retrouvés dans l'incapacité d'utiliser cet argument pour dissuader la jeune fille de le fréquenter étant donné la différence d'âge qu'il y avait dans leur propre couple. L'instinct de l'hyperactif ne s'était pas activé quand il y avait eu la présentation officielle du jeune homme lors d'un repas réunissant toute la famille, donc il lui laissait le bénéfice du doute. Le petit ami d'Ally ne s'était certainement pas attendu à les voir, en plus des parents de la jeune fille. Derek devait avouer qu'il n'avait pas pu se retenir de formuler quelques discrètes menaces à son encontre s'il faisait du mal à sa nièce. Elyjah était assis sur le canapé **,** à côté de Stiles **,** avec son ordinateur portable. Quand il le vit rentrer avec le louveteau sur ses talons, il déposa un baiser sur la joue de son oncle humain et vint vers lui pour faire un câlin et lui souhaiter une bonne nuit. Elyjah était le plus solitaire et le plus calme des enfants de la fratrie, peut-être son côté humain l'avait-il assagi très jeune. Il avait connu pas mal de mésaventures à côtoyer tous ces loups en apprentissage qu'étaient ses frères et sœurs, avait récolté pas mal de bleus, quelques cocards, et avait eu deux fois le bras cassé. Ses parents avaient quand même insisté pour qu'il pratique un sport, il avait donc choisi la natation, sport sans contact, mais sinon le plus souvent, il restait sur son ordinateur.

« Pas toute la nuit sur les jeux en réseau, Elyjah. Il y a école demain, » rappela Stiles.

« Oui, Tonton. » Derek resserra doucement son étreinte sur l'adolescent. Il ne décelait pas d'inquiétude dans l'odeur de l'adolescent mais quelque chose semblait le perturber. Il n'y avait que la puce qui n'avait pas de problèmes ce soir-là, apparemment. Mais Elyjah se dégagea, partant un peu vite vers l'escalier pour s'y arrêter en plein milieu. « Tonton Derek ? » Le loup leva la tête vers lui, essayant d'avoir une expression rassurante pour que l'enfant ne craigne pas de se confier. « Je sais qu'il y a le match de soccer d'Ally samedi et qu'on y va tous mais euh... » Il hésita comme s'il n'osait pas se confier devant tout le monde.

« Il y a quelque chose que tu voulais faire ? »

« C'est pas grave si tu peux pas. »

« Ça finit à quelle heure ? » demanda Derek sans demander d'autres précisions, comprenant qu'il préférait garder ses secrets.

« Vingt et une heures, mais on pourra partir avant si on le veut. »

« Ally ne nous en voudra pas si on est un peu en retard. » Le match ne commençait qu'à vingt heures trente.

Elyjah repartit en courant dans sa chambre. « Merci tonton. »

Derek échangea un regard complice avec Stiles. « Tu sais même pas à quoi tu t'engages, » s'amusa à le taquiner son compagnon.

« C'est important pour lui. »

« Moi je sais où il veut aller, » les interrompit Elyan, assez fier de lui.

« Oh toi, tu arrêtes de laisser traîner tes oreilles de loup-garou n'importe où, mon petit curieux adoré. »

« C'est toujours moi qu'on gronde, » grommela Elyan en se décidant à monter lui aussi.

« Viens faire un câlin à tes tontons avant d'aller bouder dans ta chambre. » Le gamin revint en traînant les pieds mais il retrouva le sourire après que Stiles lui eut murmuré quelques mots à l'oreille. Il l'étreignit avant de disparaître en haut. Il ne restait plus qu'Ally encore au téléphone et la puce somnolente dans les bras de Stiles. « Je vais la coucher, » s'empressa de dire l'humain en le remarquant. Puis il ajouta : « J'ai préparé un panier pour le louveteau. » L'humain désigna le carton qu'il avait un peu découpé pour y faire une entrée, et dans lequel il avait également mis une sorte de couverture. Il était en train de monter les escaliers lorsque Derek eut la brusque révélation de ce qu'était le tissu roulé en boule dans le carton.

« Stiles ! Tu lui as mis mon pull préféré. »

« C'est celui qui avait ta plus forte odeur. Il ne l'abîmera pas. »

« Il va faire ses dents dessus. »

« Je t'en rachèterai un. Arrête de faire ton ronchon, toi aussi. » Derek grogna mais ne répliqua rien, laissant encore Stiles avoir le dernier mot. Il passa bien une grosse demi-heure à essayer de faire comprendre à l'animal qu'il devrait rester dans le carton cette nuit, ce dernier voulant le suivre dès qu'il s'éloignait. Entre temps, Ally avait déposé un baiser sur sa tempe avant de partir dans sa chambre à son tour. Il put enfin faire sa routine du soir. Vérifier que la maison était bien fermée, qu'aucune odeur suspecte ne traînait, que rien ni personne ne viendrait perturber le sommeil de sa famille. Quand il monta, Stiles était déjà dans leur lit en train de travailler sur son ordinateur. Il écouta ce qui se passait dans chacune des chambres où se trouvaient les enfants : la puce dormait, Elyjah jouait sur son ordinateur, Ally était à nouveau au téléphone, parlant assez doucement pour ne pas réveiller sa petite sœur et Elyan dépensait son surplus d'énergie en dansant avec son mp3 sur ses oreilles. Tout était normal, il alla donc rejoindre Stiles, se déshabillant rapidement, mettant juste un bas de pyjama, pour se mettre sous la couette et reprendre la lecture de son livre. Stiles lui laissait toujours s'occuper de leur sécurité. Il était d'ailleurs moins sur la défensive depuis.

Son compagnon posa sa main sur son avant-bras, caressant sa peau, son regard restant fixé sur l'écran. « Vous n'avez pas chassé ? » C'était posé comme une question, mais Stiles ne faisait que chercher la confirmation de ce qu'il savait déjà.

« Non. »

« Tête de mule... C'est peut-être préférable, tu me diras. La puce est encore trop petite pour voir son woofwoof revenir la gueule pleine de sang. »

Derek préféra changer de sujet. « Tu trouves vraiment que je suis devenu pantouflard ? »

« Oui, mais cela ne me dérangerait pas si je n'avais pas l'impression que ce soit contre ta nature. »

« Je ne me sens pas mal. La routine s'est installée. On n'a pas affronté de menaces depuis des années. Je me suis relâché, je crois. »

« Ça te manque ? »

« De combattre ? »

« Hum hum ! »

« Non, je me sens un peu inutile, par contre. »

« Inutile ? Je connais cinq gosses, enfin quatre gosses et un jeune homme qui sont loin de te trouver inutile. »

« Ils ont leurs parents, non ? »

« Bien sûr, mais c'est toujours vers Tonton Derek qu'ils se tournent quand ils ont un problème. C'est pas aussi excitant que de courir après un Kanima ou de protéger la meute d'un loup-garou nazi mais c'est utile. Je pense que tu as juste besoin de te trouver une occupation extérieure à la m... »

Derek se redressa brusquement, ayant entendu un bruit inconnu, et Stiles se crispa sur son bras, n'aimant pas le voir les sens ainsi en alerte. La pression retomba de suite quand des petits raclements se firent entendre à leur porte, accompagnés par un concert de couinements. Le louveteau. Derek émit un grondement bas et sourd pour lui faire comprendre qu'il devait retourner en bas, mais même si les légers bruits s'arrêtèrent une minute, ils reprirent de plus belle assez vite. « Il va réveiller les enfants, » s'inquiéta l'humain.

« Il est hors de question qu'il dorme dans notre chambre, » déclara d'un ton catégorique Derek, tout en sachant ce que Stiles allait déjà répliquer.

« Juste pour cette nuit. »

« Non, pas juste pour cette nuit. C'est juste cette nuit, puis juste la nuit d'après. Et ainsi de suite. C'est lui donner de mauvaises habitudes. »

« C'est un jeune oméga qui n'a fait qu'être rejeté jusqu'à maintenant. Il a besoin de sentir que tu l'acceptes. »

Derek sortit du lit, pas vraiment par plaisir. « Un oméga est censé se faire petit et servir de défouloir dans la nature, je te le rappelle. » Il ouvrit la porte et trouva le louveteau sur le dos, ventre à l'air, en signe de soumission.

« Il le sait mais il recherche quand même une meute. » Stiles tapota la couette. « Viens, mon garçon. » L'animal redressa les oreilles, fixa Stiles puis Derek pour savoir s'il avait vraiment l'autorisation de venir dans la chambre et, ne voyant pas de refus exprimé par celui qu'il prenait pour son dominant, il sauta sur ses pattes et courut vers Stiles.

« Pas sur le lit, » gronda Derek en voyant le petit essayer d'y sauter. Le louveteau baissa les oreilles, se plaquant au sol. Le loup-garou prit un autre de ses pulls qui traînait, le mit en boule par terre du côté du lit où il dormait et lui indiqua l'endroit où il avait posé son vêtement. « Tu dors là. » L'animal alla se vautrer avec délices sur sa couche, apparemment très heureux de son sort.

« On dirait qu'il comprend ce que tu dis. C'est marrant. Faut qu'on lui trouve un nom. »

« Vu vos goûts pour les prénoms dans la famille, je préfère attendre que la puce lui en trouve un. »

Stiles, pas vexé le moins du monde par sa remarque, se mit à rire. « Bonne idée. » L'hyperactif posa son ordinateur sur sa table de nuit et s'enfonça un peu plus dans les draps. « Au lit, tout le monde. Ah Derek ! Demain faut que tu emmènes tous les enfants à l'école et que tu amènes la voiture d'Ally au garage. Elle dit qu'elle fait un bruit bizarre dans les virages. »

« D'accord. » Le loup se remit au lit après avoir vérifié que le louveteau ne bougeait pas. Il prit son livre, lut quelques minutes, le temps d'attendre que Stiles se soit endormi et que ses yeux se fassent plus lourds. Il finit par se coller à son compagnon, tombant de sommeil lui aussi.

Dans la nuit, dans un demi-éveil, il sentit bien un petit poids monter sur le lit et y chercher une place. Il manifesta son désaccord par un grondement mais Stiles lui caressa le bras pour lui faire comprendre que ce n'était pas grave, de laisser faire. Il se laissa de nouveau sombrer dans l'inconscience. Il ne savait pas quelle heure il pouvait bien être quand, soudain, il entendit le louveteau grogner. Stiles soupira et lâcha un « chutt ! », réitérant sa caresse sur son bras pour l'apaiser, pensant sans doute que c'était lui qui venait d'émettre ce grognement.

Derek se redressa, et aperçut tout de suite le petit animal, placé à leurs pieds, entre leurs jambes, le corps tendu, les oreilles dressées vers la porte. Un des enfants s'était peut-être réveillé, mais le louveteau recommença à grogner et bien que Derek tendît l'oreille, il n'entendit rien. Il sortit du lit, se dirigea vers la porte de la chambre, accompagné de son nouvel ami. L'animal posa alors son museau entre la fente de la porte et inspira par petits à coups. L'ancien Alpha ouvrit la porte sans bruit, le petit être à quatre pattes se faufila de suite à travers l'ouverture pour aller renifler dans le couloir. Derek ouvrit plus grand la porte et le suivit. Lui-même ne sentait rien, mais à cet instant précis, il avait plus confiance en l'odorat et l'instinct du vrai loup qu'aux siens. Il savait pertinemment que ses sens s'amenuisaient avec le temps. Le louveteau alla d'abord coller son nez sous la porte de la chambre des filles. Il l'ouvrit immédiatement et l'animal fit son inspection olfactive à l'intérieur alors que lui-même vérifiait du regard si tout était normal. Il recouvrit de sa couette la puce qui s'était légèrement découverte en bougeant et, un peu plus loin, retira le téléphone des mains d'Ally qui s'était endormie pour le poser sur la table de nuit. Rien de suspect, il ressortit avec le louveteau et prit la direction de la chambre des garçons. Avant même qu'il l'atteigne, le louveteau, ayant été plus rapide, se mit à grogner après avoir reniflé la porte, de la même façon qu'il l'avait fait auparavant dans leur chambre à coucher. Derek accéléra le pas et ouvrit un peu précipitamment la chambre. Au début, il ne vit rien d'anormal, Elyan dormait en travers du lit, sa tête en arrière touchant presque le sol, et Elyjah, quant à lui, recroquevillé dans le lit, dormait, entièrement recouvert, ne laissant dépasser de ses couvertures qu'une mèche de cheveux. Ce fut le louveteau qui remarqua le premier l'ombre, lui grognant dessus. La silhouette sauta brusquement par la fenêtre, et alors que le petit animal se précipitait à sa poursuite, elle fit un bond assez impressionnant pour retomber dans le jardin.

Derek fit monter sa colère en lui, s'en servit pour se transformer rapidement, sauta directement de la fenêtre sur l'herbe et se mit à courir après l'intrus qui avait un peu d'avance. Il n'arrivait pas à le rattraper, il courait vraiment vite, ce devait être une créature surnaturelle, pas un simple humain. Le louveteau n'avait pas hésité une seconde à l'accompagner mais encore bien trop jeune, il n'allait pas aussi vite qu'un loup adulte en pleine possession de ses moyens. Derek, pendant sa course, poussa sa transformation jusqu'à son terme, prenant sa forme de loup entière, et sa vitesse en fut d'autant plus décuplée. Il put enfin rattraper l'intrus et, une fois sûr de ne pas le rater, fit un bond, agrippant une de ses chevilles d'un coup de ses crocs bien ajusté. L'inconnu poussa un cri tout en perdant l'équilibre, s'effondrant tête la première dans l'humus de la forêt. Profitant du temps dont il disposait avant que celui qui s'était introduit dans la chambre des garçons se redresse, Derek reprit forme et visage humain, attrapa l'individu à terre, le retourna et le souleva par le tee-shirt, le plaquant furieusement contre un arbre. Le louveteau, ayant gagné de l'assurance, imita à sa façon son maître, attrapant l'inconnu par le bas de son pantalon, refusant de lâcher sa prise tout en grognant.

« T'es qui, toi ? » demanda Derek en découvrant le visage d'un adolescent qui avait environ le même âge que la deuxième née de Scott, impression qui fut confirmée aussitôt.

« Pardon, Monsieur. Je m'appelle Mike. Je suis un copain de classe d'Ally. »

« Qu'est-ce que tu foutais dans la chambre des garçons en plein milieu de la nuit ? »

« Je voulais juste... Je voulais juste... »

« Ally a déjà un petit copain. »

« Non, je voulais juste parler à Elyjah. »

« Elyjah ? »

« Il devait me rappeler. On devait se voir hier soir, mais au dernier moment il m'a juste envoyé un texto en disant qu'il dormait chez ses oncles. »

« C'était si important ce que tu avais à lui dire ? Ça pouvait pas attendre demain matin ? »

L'adolescent devint rouge tomate. « C'est que... Il refuse de me parler au lycée. Ça ne fait que quelques jours qu'il répond à mes messages. Vous comprenez, on n'a pas le même cercle d'amis et il dit qu'il veut pas traîner avec des créatures surnaturelles. »

« T'es quoi, d'ailleurs ? »

« Je suis pas dangereux. Je vous assure. »

« T'es quoi ? »

« Un wendigo. » Derek gronda du plus profond de son être, son visage se transformant à nouveau, prêt à tuer cette chose qui menaçait _leurs_ enfants. « J'suis végétarien. J'suis végétarien. Je suis né comme ça. J'ai pas eu le choix. J'ai jamais tué personne, je vous le jure. »

« Tu lui veux quoi, à Elyjah ? »

« L'inviter au bal de promo. » Cela surprit tellement Derek qu'il lâcha sa victime qui retomba un peu durement au sol. Le louveteau, par contre, refusa obstinément de lâcher sa proie.

« Il n'a que quatorze ans. Non mais, ça va pas bien dans ta tête ? »

« Il aura quinze ans dans moins de deux mois et je viens juste d'avoir dix-sept ans, je vous le jure, Monsieur. »

« Tu peux jurer tout ce que tu veux. Elyjah n'a que quatorze ans et ça m'étonnerait que ses parents acceptent qu'il sorte avec un Wendigo. »

« Je ne lui veux aucun mal. »

« C'est pas le problème. Elyjah est humain, tu... »

« Je sais. Il est humain et pourtant il n'a pas peur de moi. C'est la seule personne qui n'a pas peur de moi. Il a vu mon vrai visage, il n'a même pas reculé. »

« Il vit entouré de loups-garous. Tu n'as rien d'exceptionnel pour lui. »

« Je veux juste lui parler. S'il vous plaît. Juste lui parler. »

« Samedi, alors ! Il m'a demandé de l'accompagner à un truc. Tu pourras lui parler s'il accepte mais, je te préviens, je ne te laisse pas seul avec lui. »

« Merci, Monsieur. »

« Rentre chez toi maintenant. Je ne veux plus te voir traîner dans les parages. Compris ? »

« Oui, monsieur. Merci monsieur. » L'adolescent essaya de partir mais le louveteau refusait de lâcher prise. Derek fit claquer sa langue : ce fut instantané, plus de menace, plus de grognement, il revint aux pieds de son bêta sans plus manifester aucune animosité envers l'inconnu. « Au revoir, monsieur. Bonne nuit, monsieur. » Le gamin s'enfuit sans regarder la direction qu'il prenait, se trouvant sans doute chanceux d'avoir survécu à une telle rencontre.

Derek attendit un peu d'être sûr qu'il s'éloignait bien. A dire vrai, il ne bougea pas jusqu'à ce qu'il entende le bruit d'une portière puis un moteur dont le son s'estompa petit à petit. Sans rien dire, il fixa le louveteau. Cette poursuite avait réveillé ses sens. Derek reprit sa forme de loup, au grand plaisir de l'oméga. Ensemble, ils flairèrent des pistes, Derek sentant qu'il ne pourrait pas dormir sans avoir la certitude que personne d'autre ne viendrait. Une fois Derek rassuré, ils coururent au plus profond de la forêt, se désaltérèrent à une source, chassèrent même un écureuil mais le laissèrent s'enfuir, pour enfin revenir vers la maison. Derek vérifia de suite la fenêtre des garçons : elle avait été fermée, par Stiles sans doute. Derek fit le tour une dernière fois de la maison avec son partenaire de chasse. Dans la véranda, sur un des fauteuils en rotin, Stiles lui avait laissé des vêtements propres. Il reprit forme humaine à cet instant, esquissa un petit sourire en repensant à toutes les fois où ce genre de choses était déjà arrivé. Il avait passé beaucoup de nuits à courir dehors, en loup. A une époque, se transformer entièrement avait été comme une échappatoire, cela le faisait se sentir libre, il pouvait alors laisser ses instincts prendre le dessus et son compagnon le savait. Derek passa rapidement le bas de survêtement préparé par Stiles avant de rentrer, vérifiant que le louveteau suivait toujours. Il referma soigneusement la porte à double tour derrière eux avant de leur servir à boire, dans un bol pour son nouvel ami et dans un grand verre pour lui. Chasser **,** cela donnait soif... et faim. Derek ouvrit le frigo, prit une tranche de steak, il la jeta au louveteau qui l'attrapa au vol et se mit à la mâcher bruyamment à ses côtés alors que lui même finissait une assiette de restes. Rassasiés, ils remontèrent ensemble à l'étage. Derek attendit à la porte de leur chambre alors que le louveteau procédait à une dernière inspection des chambres des enfants. L'animal, sûr de lui, rentra dans la chambre à la suite de Derek, sautant immédiatement sur le lit aux pieds de Stiles endormi. Derek vint le caresser pour la première fois depuis son arrivée. « T'es un bon garçon. »

Il put enfin se rallonger auprès de son humain et à peine fut-il installé que Stiles se retourna vers lui pour se glisser dans ses bras, enfouissant son visage dans son cou. « Tu sens la forêt. J'ai toujours adoré ça. »

« Stiles ? »

« Hum ? »

« Elyjah t'a parlé de problèmes à l'école ? Ou de quelqu'un qui l'embête ? »

« ... Non, ça ne me dit rien. Pourquoi ? »

« Il a un prétendant. »

« Le garçon des messages ? »

« Qui ? »

« Elyjah m'a parlé d'un garçon qui lui envoyait constamment des messages. Il ne savait pas s'il devait lui répondre. Il l'aime bien mais ça l'embête que ce soit une créature surnaturelle. »

« Il t'a dit ce que c'était comme créature ? »

« Non, c'est important ? »

« Non ! » dit calmement mais peut-être de façon un peu abrupte Derek, ne voulant pas inquiéter son compagnon, puis il lui embrassa le front. « Il ne se sent pas à sa place avec nous ? »

« Je pense que c'est plus une sorte de besoin d'être avec des personnes comme lui en dehors de la famille. Il y a toujours une période où les enfants ont envie d'être comme les autres, être en quelque sorte normaux. »

« Il n'y a jamais rien eu de normal dans cette famille. »

« Laisse-le essayer. Il comprendra vite tout seul. »

« Comme la fois où tu as voulu quitter la meute ? »

« On n'est peut-être pas obligé de parler de la plus grosse erreur de ma vie. »

« Celle où tu m'as obligé à rentrer dans la meute de Scott avant de finalement la quitter pour disparaître pendant six mois ? » Il força doucement Stiles à relever la tête pour l'embrasser tendrement. « Tu sais qu'on a failli tous devenir fous à t'attendre ? »

« Tu n'étais pas sûr de vouloir être avec moi et Scott n'osait pas se déclarer à sa future femmeà cause de moi. J'étouffais sous tout ça. » L'homme monta un peu plus sur son loup, mettant leurs visages tout près l'un contre l'autre.

« Tu avais passé presque un an à essayer de me convaincre de sortir avec toi pour finalement me larguer avec juste un mot qui stipulait de ne surtout pas partir à ta recherche. »

« T'avais cédé par pitié. » Derek voulut dire quelque chose mais Stiles mit son doigt sur ses lèvres. « Tu t'en voulais de m'avoir blessé, rien de plus. » Derek, lui caressant le dos à travers son tee-shirt, ne savait pas quoi répondre. Rien ne se déroulait normalement dans cette famille. Stiles continuait à le regarder avec ce regard de confiance qu'il avait posé sur lui durant toutes ces années, et cela bien avant qu'ils soient ensemble. « Tout ça en valait la peine, tu sais. »

« Que je te blesse ? »

L'humain sourit un peu. « Non, d'être parti... Quand je suis revenu, l'aîné de Scott était en route et j'ai eu droit à ma déclaration. En quelque sorte. »

« Je ne me rappelle pas avoir dit les mots. »

« Non, tu as dit mieux. » Stiles se pencha à son oreille et souffla les mots que Derek n'avait jamais oublié avoir prononcés. « Ne pars plus jamais sans moi. »

Il réussit à rester impassible. « Tu dois te tromper. Je ne me rappelle pas du tout avoir dit ça. »

« Quoi ? » Stiles voulut se redresser mais Derek avait anticipé cette réaction, le bloquant de ses deux bras puissants.

« Je me rappelle très bien cette journée. Tu as débarqué au loft avec ton sac comme la première fois, avec cette même détermination, mais ton regard était éteint et fatigué, comme si tu n'avais pas dormi pendant ces six mois, et je me souviens que tu étais recouvert de cambouis. »

« Elle m'avait encore lâché, » précisa Stiles, se demandant, assez intrigué, où voulait en venir son compagnon.

« Et t'as dit 'Pas de réflexion, tu me laisses pioncer.' Juste avant de t'écrouler dans le lit. »

« Et c'est là que... »

« T'as rêvé. »

« Non ! » Stiles ne le laissa pas le bloquer cette fois et sortit du lit, furieux. « Non, j'ai pas rêvé. Tu l'as dit. T'as pas le droit de nous retirer ça. » Les quelques gestes saccadés accompagnant ses paroles confirmaient le stress et l'agitation que cette discussion provoquait chez lui.

Derek le rejoignit très vite, le soulevant avant de le plaquer contre l'armoire de la chambre. « J'adore retrouver mon Hyperactif de temps en temps. »

Stiles comprit qu'il avait fait exprès de nier ce qui s'était passé entre eux autrefois mais ce ne fut pas pour autant que le stress provoqué par ce petit jeu disparut de suite. « Je déteste quand tu fais ça. »

« Et tu te fais avoir à chaque fois. »

« T'es horrible quand tu as envie de jouer et moi je me retrouve dans le même état qu'autrefois, celui du gosse de seize ans effrayé par Sourwolf dans toute sa splendeur. C'est le pire. »

« Et même si je ne l'avais pas dit, » voulut le rassurer le loup. « Tu vois bien que je ne t'ai plus jamais laissé partir sans moi. » Derek empêcha qu'un nouveau flot de paroles sorte des lèvres de son compagnon en l'embrassant voluptueusement tout en essayant de caler leurs deux corps le plus confortablement possible contre le meuble, dans cette position pas vraiment idéale. « Il y a quelque chose par contre dont je me souviens très bien et qu'on a fait tous les deux, juste après. »

« Je te parle d'un des moments les plus importants de notre couple et toi tu ne penses qu'à la partie de baise la plus sauvage qu'on n'ait jamais vécue ? »

« Tu vois que toi aussi tu te le rappelles. C'est pas le mot sauvage que j'aurais utilisé, par contre. »

« Ah ouais ? Et t'aurais utilisé quoi ? »

« Torride ? »

Stiles eut un petit pouffement. « Si ça peut te faire plaisir. C'est vrai qu'on était comme possédés. »

« Je pense que je peux renouveler l'exploit. »

L'humain ouvrit la bouche et observa un instant Derek avec un air d'incompréhension avant d'écarquiller les yeux et de s'agiter à nouveau. « Non, non ! T'es dingue ? Non, pas avec les enfants à côté. S'il faut que je te rafraîchisse la mémoire, c'était pas du genre silencieux. Pas du tout. Loin de là. »

« Pourtant j'ai cru comprendre que tu voulais pimenter un peu notre quotidien devenu routinier. Il paraît que je m'encroûte, à ton goût.»

« J'ai encore perdu une occasion de me taire, moi. » Stiles était en train de chercher comment se tirer de ce mauvais pas dans lequel il s'était embourbé tout seul. En même temps, faire comprendre à coups de sous-entendus à Derek, un loup-garou viril et fier, que ses performances au lit avaient peut-être décliné n'était pas très intelligent. Il avait parlé sans réfléchir et maintenant il se retrouvait avec son loup prêt à lui montrer ses capacités physiques hors normes. Derek était doux la plupart du temps, attentif et suave, un vrai délice, sauf si quelque chose le perturbait. Une personne avait regardé Stiles avec un peu trop d'insistance ? Il lui avait manqué à cause d'une absence trop longue, ou bien il avait risqué sa vie, même s'il ne s'était pas blessé ? Alors Derek se déchaînait et devenait ingérable. Sur la liste des situations taboues, il devrait rajouter l'interdiction d'évoquer ce genre de sujet épineux ou alors il aurait tout intérêt à aborder le problème de façon plus subtile.

Stiles baissa le regard sur l'homme qui partageait sa vie depuis toutes ses années, et qui avait entre temps remonté son tee-shirt jusqu'à ses épaules pour suçoter un de ses mamelons. Il continuait à pouvoir le porter comme s'il ne pesait presque rien, comme autrefois. Il retira son tee-shirt en vitesse avant que son loup trop impatient ne le lui déchire, c'était quand même un cadeau des enfants. Derek en profita pour lui descendre le plus possible, en une douce caresse, son bas de pyjama. Stiles poussa un soupir amoureux que Derek captura entre leurs lèvres, alors qu'il finissait de faire tomber le tissu au sol. Il remonta ses jambes pour s'accrocher aux hanches du loup. Il avait toujours adoré cette sensation, celle où il ne sentait plus contre son corps que la peau chaude de Derek et son homme le savait, ajustant leur position pour se plaquer contre lui plus étroitement encore, tout en les faisant décoller de la surface sur laquelle reposait le dos de l'humain.

« Faut pas qu'on fasse trop de bruit, » susurra l'humain, dans un éclair subit de lucidité.

« On n'en fera pas. » Derek colla une de ses mains dans le creux de ses reins et l'autre sur sa nuque pour l'embrasser avec tellement de passion que leurs deux cœurs s'emballèrent, comme s'ils couraient pour sauver leur vie. Pendant ce baiser, Stiles fit quelques mouvements de bassin. Il voulait sentir la virilité de son loup se réveiller entre leurs deux ventres, bien qu'elle soit encore entravée par le bas de jogging qu'il portait encore. Essoufflés, les lèvres rouges de désir, leurs bouches se détachèrent à peine et Stiles se pinça les lèvres inconsciemment.

« Parce que je suis pas sûr de savoir comment expliquer la position du koala Kamasutra. »

« Elle s'appelle l'antilope, cette disposition, » sourit Derek

« Je trouve que je ressemble plus à un koala. »

« T'es plus mignon qu'un koala. »

« Ah oui ? »

Derek réajusta un peu plus la position. « Mais plus lourd. Va falloir t'accrocher. »

Stiles lui sourit, posa ses deux bras pliés sur ses épaules. Ses mains vinrent s'agripper à sa nuque et ses doigts grands ouverts caressèrent la base des cheveux noirs. « On peut être torrides dans une autre position, tu sais. »

« Tu t'es préparé ? » préféra-t- il lui demander.

« Bien sûr ! » répondit avec sa pointe d'ironie Stiles. « Dès que mon homme disparaît du lit en pleine nuit, je me prépare au cas où il reviendrait excité d'avoir couru les bois. »

« Stiles ! »

« Quoi ? Je sais, je parle trop mais avoue que ta question était idiote. »

Derek plaqua Stiles de nouveau contre le mur, juste ce qu'il fallait pour se dégager un bras, laissant son humain adoré parler comme il aimait tant le faire. Mais lorsqu'il se mit à humidifier ses doigts dans sa bouche, son humain ne put réprimer une petite moue. « J'avais acheté le lubrifiant que tu voulais essayer. »

« Plus tard. »

« Dis donc, ça veut dire quoi, plus tard ? Plus tard une prochaine fois ou plus tard tout à Ahhh... Hey doucement. Je sais que je suis habitué, mais quand même. »

« Je suis un peu empressé, désolé, » chuchota d'une voix entrecoupée Derek tout en caressant leurs visages joue contre joue alors qu'il le préparait.

« Fallait venir directement, alors. »

« Ne me tente pas, » grogna le loup, sentant la frustration le faire devenir plus fébrile et moins appliqué dans ses préparatifs.

« On aurait pu essayer... Avec le nouveau... »

« Pas envie de te lâcher. »

Stiles posa ses doigts sur le menton de Derek, le faisant venir à lui, l'embrassant les lèvres entrouvertes, sentant son cœur s'emballer à nouveau. Un sourire apparut chez le loup alors qu'en un minimum de gestes, il fit tomber son propre bas de jogging à ses chevilles, qu'il décolla Stiles de toute surface d'appui tout en ajustant leur position pour enfin pouvoir entrer en lui. Stiles pencha la tête en arrière, suffoquant sous la sensation de son corps s'adaptant pour accueillir son loup. Derek alla de suite dévorer sa gorge offerte. Il était celui qui était le plus impatient d'assouvir son désir mais c'est Stiles qui prit l'initiative d'onduler son bas-ventre, et les gémissements s'échappant de ses lèvres retentissaient dans les airs comme la promesse que chaque once de plaisir que Derek ressentirait décuplerait le sien. Le loup bloqua son bassin un instant. Il fallait bien qu'il lui prouve qu'il n'était pas devenu fainéant. En plus, il y avait une telle satisfaction de l'avoir dans ses bras, se consumant de désir, prêt à tout recevoir de lui. Il ne le fit pourtant pas attendre trop longtemps, le surprenant en reprenant brusquement ses mouvements, durement, impétueusement. Stiles sentit qu'il ne contrôlait plus rien et se remit à gémir, plus maladroitement cette fois. Derek avait presque oublié combien il aimait le rendre fou entre ses bras. Il ondula et roula du pelvis, presque sèchement, son regard rivé sur le corps de son amant qui se crispa de plaisir et se mordit les lèvres. Il modula ses allées-venues, variant leur vigueur, leur fréquence, fasciné à chaque fois de voir comment Stiles réagissait, toujours accroché à lui. Cependant, à chaque fois qu'il augmentait la cadence, il ne pouvait malheureusement pas longtemps tenir le rythme, car il était obligé de réajuster la position de peur de le faire tomber. Il voulait pourtant plus. Il ressentait ce besoin que ce soit plus sauvage, torride. Prouver à son humain qu'il le désirait toujours autant, que son désir pour lui ne s'était jamais amenuisé, que sa soif de lui ne s'était jamais étanchée.

« Accroche-toi, » répéta-t-il pour être sûr que, même foudroyé par l'extase, Stiles ne le lâcherait pas. Lui **-** même lâcha d'un bras son humain, posa sa main à plat sur le mur derrière, espérant qu'avoir un meilleur appui l'aiderait à augmenter la cadence. Ce fut pire, Stiles le tenait de toutes ses forces, et pourtant, il avait la sensation qu'il allait le perdre. Il revint le soutenir à deux mains, le plaquant violemment contre le mur.

« Derek ? » s'inquiéta légèrement l'hyperactif. Il l'embrassa pour le rassurer, reprenant ses mouvements vigoureux en lui, le pilonnant désormais sans relâche.

Le plaisir revint, les submergeant tous les deux mais il avait l'impression d'être encore loin de ce qu'il recherchait. Il pouvait lui offrir encore plus de plaisir, pour ça, il devait...

Derek fit une brusque volte-face, surprenant Stiles qui poussa un cri de surprise. Il n'eut qu'un pas à faire pour qu'ils tombent ensemble en travers sur le lit. Le louveteau, paisiblement endormi sur la couette, fut en un saut sur ses pattes. « Va sur ta couverture, » lui ordonna Derek , pas le moins du monde décidé à discuter. L'animal lui obéit de toute façon au doigt et à l'œil, se roulant en boule par terre, sur le tissu sur lequel il avait été prévu à l'origine qu'il dorme.

« Le pauvre ! Regarde son air tout... » Derek se contenta de pousser un grognement qui résonna aux oreilles de Stiles comme un avertissement à ne pas en dire plus alors qu'il remontait une des jambes de l'humain sur son épaule, calant le creux de son genou dessus. Il ne voulait pas attendre pour reprendre. Et entendre Stiles parler d'un autre dans un tel moment lui déplaisait au plus au point, même s'il ne s'agissait que d'un animal. Heureusement, son humain comprit sa frustration, et ses mains glissèrent sur son torse, son regard redevint ardent, ses lèvres se gonflèrent, le rassurant aussitôt, même si, dans son odeur, le désir n'avait jamais disparu. Il put se remettre à lui faire l'amour, avec toute l'amplitude qu'il souhaitait, modulant la vitesse selon son bon vouloir. Stiles posa sa main sur l'épaule libre du loup et rejeta son autre bras derrière sa propre tête pour s'accrocher aux draps. Voir le plaisir monter en Stiles, voir l'expression du plaisir sur son visage, sentir sa peau devenir moite sous l'effort physique, entendre son cœur s'affoler, percevoir sa respiration devenir anarchique, heurtée, brisée. Il aimait tout de cet être fragile sous lui, absolument tout, et cela lui donna encore plus de vigueur pour le posséder avec toute la passion dont il était capable, et son effort fut récompensé lorsqu'il entendit enfin les gémissements incroyablement langoureux de son humain, annonçant les ultimes secondes de l'apogée de son extase.

Il sentait bien le moment de l'orgasme approcher pour Stiles et lui-même n'en était pas loin. Ce serait comme un moment parfait. Il fallait juste qu'il l'aide un peu. Sa main maintenant la jambe de Stiles sur son épaule, il voulut la glisser plus bas pour l'aider à jouir mais cette fois, ce fut son humain qui le surprit, se tendant sous lui comme un arc, avant même qu'il ait eu le temps de faire un geste de plus. C'est avec stupéfaction qu'il l'observa vivre un orgasme tellement puissant et rapide qu'il l'avait pris au dépourvu. Il fut encore plus étonné lorsque son regard s'abaissa entre leurs deux ventres qu'il avait l'habitude de voir se recouvrir de la semence de l'humain. Rien. Absolument rien. Il n'y avait rien.

« Je rêve ou tu viens d'avoir un orgasme sec ? » Stiles se lécha les lèvres mais était encore loin de pouvoir formuler une réponse cohérente. « Et ça fait combien d'années que c'est pas arrivé ? » Il se pencha doucement sur lui, le laissant savourer tranquillement les dernières ondes de son extase, embrassant tendrement la cuisse près de sa joue. « Tu vois que j'ai pas perdu la main. »

« T'avais tenu plus longtemps debout. »

« D'accord, t'as gagné, » susurra Derek, prêt à concéder sa victoire vu le magnifique moment qu'ils venaient de vivre. « Par contre... Prépare-toi à un deuxième round. »

« Hein ? » Stiles qui avait gardé les yeux fermés les rouvrit sous la surprise. « T'es sérieux ? » demanda- t- il en réalisant que Derek était toujours en lui et toujours en forme.

« Tu m'as pas attendu. »

« Attends ! T'as pas... ? »

« Le spectacle était trop beau et vu ce que je viens de voir, je crois qu'une seule fois ne me suffira pas. »

Stiles écarquilla les yeux mais Derek ne lui laissa pas le temps de parler ou d'avoir une réaction. Il voulait encore le voir s'abandonner à l'extase cette nuit-là, jouir encore et encore. Il ne lui laisserait pas de répit.

Derek rouvrit les yeux alors que l'aube pointait à peine. Stiles était avachi sur le lit, avec sur le visage, un air d'épuisement serein qu'il ne lui avait pas vu depuis longtemps. Il sourit en se disant qu'il avait un peu abusé. Cela faisait bien longtemps qu'ils n'avaient pas été aussi passionnés. L'amour ne s'était pas étiolé, mais c'était comme pour tout le reste de leur vie, la routine s'était installée.

Généralement, ils échangeaient une simple et tendre étreinte le soir avant de s'endormir en fonction de la fatigue, évitant de le faire quand il y avait les enfants. Il n'y avait plus de parties de jambes en l'air enflammées quand exceptionnellement ils se retrouvaient tous les deux sous la douche. Il n'avait plus droit à son Stiles qui rentrait par surprise à la maison, excité et impatient pour faire une sieste crapuleuse, pour repartir tout aussi vite une fois que c'était fini. Il ne lui arrivait plus non plus de tout faire pour que Stiles reste torse nu, l'amusante dispute se finissant toujours par une chasse à l'humain dans la maison et une étreinte torride, et peu importait l'endroit où ils assouvissaient leur envie l'un de l'autre. Derek déposa un baiser sur les lèvres fermées, n'obtenant aucune réaction de l'humain profondément endormi.

« Je me ferai pardonner. Promis, » dit- il en passant une main dans les cheveux en bataille de son aimé avant de sortir du lit.

Le louveteau, bien que confortablement installé en boule sur le lit, se précipita de suite à ses pieds, prêt à le suivre. Derek prit un jogging dans l'armoire. Il avait épuisé son Stiles mais, pour sa part, il avait l'impression de retrouver une seconde jeunesse. Il ne savait pas si c'était grâce à l'arrivée du louveteau ou grâce à son regain de désir pour Stiles. Il descendit en silence au rez-de-chaussée, toute la maison encore endormie, décidé à aller faire un footing comme autrefois. Le louveteau lui donnait l'occasion de reprendre cette bonne habitude. C'était un bon début pour lui faire garder un minimum ses instincts. Il préféra rester sous sa forme humaine pour cette fois, car ce n'était pas si anodin pour lui que de prendre sa forme de loup, même s'il n'en laissait rien paraître. Tout se passa bien, il n'eut pas de crampe et le louveteau était tout heureux de cette promenade énergique à ses côtés.

Quand il revint vers la maison, il n'eut pas besoin d'utiliser ses sens pour remarquer que tout le monde était réveillé. La porte d'entrée d'où s'échappaient des rires et une musique qui appartenait sans doute à l'un des trois ados était grande ouverte. Derek se mit sur le pas de la porte mais personne ne le remarqua au début. Elyjah était en train de faire le petit déjeuner, ce qui d'habitude était la tâche attitrée de Stiles, mais ce dernier était allongé sur le canapé. On l'aurait dit incapable de bouger, il était affalé, la puce sur ses genoux. Ally, pour une fois, n'avait pas son téléphone collé à l'oreille et dansait avec Elyan sur le rythme effréné de la musique. La sonnerie du micro-onde retentit, et Elyan cessa aussitôt de danser pour aller récupérer une tasse fumante à moitié pleine de lait. Il finit de la remplir de café frais pour l'apporter à Stiles.

« Merci Elyan, t'es un ange. »

« Pourquoi t'es si fatigué ? »

« Insomnie, » répondit simplement Stiles.

« L'insomnie, ça donne des courbatures ? » s'étonna Elyjah.

« Non, ça c'est autre chose. » Un peu gêné, Stiles fit tout pour faire diversion et il trouva le sujet idéal. « Qui veut faire l'école buissonnière avec moi ? » L'excitation soudaine des trois adolescents était des plus amusantes à voir. « Pas toi Ally ! » rectifia de suite l'humain. « Désolée ma grande **,** mais faut que tes notes soient irréprochables si tu veux que j'aie une chance de convaincre ton père. » La jeune fille, bien que déçue, fit un petit mouvement de tête reconnaissant à son oncle. Stiles se pencha un peu pour attraper son portable sur la table basse mais il était trop loin et ce fut la petite qui descendit de ses genoux pour venir le lui apporter. Il la remercia et la réinstalla sur ses genoux avant de chercher un numéro et d'appeler. « Allô ? Oui, bonjour. Veuillez m'excusez du dérangement. La petite Lily Mc Call ne viendra pas à l'école... Non juste un petit pic de fièvre, rien de grave mais je préfère la garder à la maison pour aujourd'hui. Merci. Bonne journée à vous aussi. » Stiles raccrocha, son regard tombant sur Derek accompagné du louveteau alors qu'il relevait la tête. « Alors mes loups ? C'était bien le footing ? »

Derek s'approcha et se pencha sur son humain pour l'embrasser tendrement. « C'est pas bien de leur donner des mauvaises habitudes. »

« Ils sont jamais malades et leur notes sont bonnes. Ils ont bien le droit de passer un jour avec leur tonton préféré. »

« Et ton boulot ? »

Stiles désigna la petite en pleine forme, faisant sentir une de ses peluches au louveteau. « J'ai un enfant en bas âge malade. Ça se voit pas ? »

« Mais oui... » Derek se redressa, manquant de peu de se cogner à Elyan arrivant droit dans ses jambes comme une balle.

« Je pourrai venir courir avec vous la prochaine fois ? »

« Si tu veux, mais tu ne cours pas déjà assez avec ton coach ? »

« C'est pas pareil. Ce sera plus amusant avec vous. »

« Entraîne-toi alors, parce que le louveteau court vraiment vite. »

« Génial ! »

Lorsque Derek revint vers Stiles, ce dernier venait de raccrocher après avoir téléphoné au lycée pour excuser l'absence des deux garçons. « Bon, alors, programme. Ally, tu prends ma voiture pour aller au lycée et Derek amènera la tienne au garage. Il en profitera pour me rapporter mon plat préféré. »

« Pourquoi ton plat préféré ? » demanda Elyjah.

« Parce qu'il a perdu un pari. Et on veut des gl... »

Le portable de Stiles se mit à sonner, faisant apparaître sur l'écran le nom de Scott. « C'est papa. » s'écria la puce. « Je peux répondre ? »

« Oui... Ne dis pas que... »

« Allo ? Papa ? Avec tonton Stiles, on va faire l'école poissonnière. »

Stiles poussa un soupir avant de la reprendre. « Buissonnière, mon cœur. On dit l'école buissonnière. Tu me passes ton papa ? »

Il récupéra l'objet, un petit sourire en coin, apparemment pas inquiet de la future réaction du père des enfants à propos de son initiative. « Scotty ?... Non, rien... Je veux juste les garder avec moi. J'ai déjà prévenu les écoles. Bah oui que c'est juste pour aujourd'hui. Le louveteau s'est très bien adapté. Derek le laisse dormir avec nous, sur la couette... Si, si, j'te jure. Et alors ce matin ils m'ont abandonné comme des goujats tout seul dans le lit pour aller courir après je ne sais quelle louve ou coyote femelle dans les bois. Si ça se trouve, y a des bébés loups tout noirs à lui dont je ne connais même pas l'existence. »

« Tu arrêtes de dire des conneries, oui ? »

« Oooh, ça le rend ronchon. J'ai peut-être raison. Il est bizarre depuis hier. Il m'a fait ma fête toute la nuit. Je peux à peine marcher et lui s'est remis au footing. Y a un truc de louche. C'est sûr. Comme qui dirait anguille sous roche. »

« C'était la fête à tonton Stiles, hier ? » demanda innocemment Elyan. Son frère et sa sœur échangèrent un regard gêné avant de lui dire discrètement de se taire.

Derek prit le téléphone des mains de Stiles d'un geste rapide. L'humain tenta de se redresser pour récupérer son bien, abandonnant vite, crevé à l'idée même de se lever. Derek sourit, se penchant à nouveau sur son humain, lui volant un baiser. « C'est qui le pantouflard, maintenant ? »

« J'ai quand même gagné cette partie-là. »

« Ton plat préféré et des glaces. C'est ça ? »

Il se redressa, assez fier d'avoir réussi à rendre bouche bée Stiles. Il mit le combiné à son oreille. « Scott ? Pour le louveteau... » Il partit vers le perron, le sujet de leur conversation restant d'ailleurs toujours dans son sillage. L'entretien avec l'Alpha de leur meute s'acheva rapidement. De toute façon, ils se voyaient très régulièrement. Il passerait peut-être ce soir, mais de toute façon, au pire, ils se retrouveraient tous samedi. C'est en raccrochant qu'il aperçut Elyjah à ses côtés, une tasse fumante de café dans la main, un petit air de gêne dans son odeur et son attitude. « Merci, tu n'étais pas obligé , Elyjah. »

« Est-ce que je peux te poser une question ? »

« A propos de samedi ? »

« Euh non. » Le jeune homme parut encore plus gêné mais la phrase qui semblait coincée dans sa gorge sortit quand même. « J'ai pas très bien compris ce que c'était un orgasme sec. »

Derek en train de boire une gorgée de son café et -vous vous en doutez bien- avala de travers, recracha le liquide noir brûlant par sa gorge et son nez, puis se mit à tousser quelques secondes. S'il n'avait pas été un loup-garou, il aurait sans doute passé un quart d'heure à tousser sans pouvoir parler, mais la guérison se fit assez vite et Derek observa son neveu avec un air presque effrayé. « Mais où tu as entendu ça ? »

« C'est vous cette nuit qui en avez parlé. »

« Tu écoutes aux portes, Elyjah ? »

« Non pas du tout, » s'offusqua légèrement le jeune homme. « Personne ne le sait mais Elyan parle dans son sommeil. Il répète ce que son ouïe de loup-garou entend. C'est souvent chaotique et des fois il y a plusieurs conversations en même temps mais je crois que cette nuit y avait que vous à entendre. »

« C'est... Ecoute... »

« J'ai presque quinze ans, je sais comment ça se passe le sexe, même chez les homosexuels. » Malgré son calme, sa discrétion et son maintien modeste, Elyjah avait une assurance étonnante, qui lui venait d'on ne sait où.

« Je peux pas... »

« Tu préfères que je regarde sur internet ? »

« Non, surtout pas. » Alors Elyjah se mit à le regarder avec détermination **,** attendant son explication. « C'est... Quand... » Non, il ne pouvait pas. Il n'avait jamais cru devoir avoir à donner ce genre d'explications. C'était le rôle des parents non ? « Tu pourrais deman... »

« C'est mort. Je demande pas à papa. Il va croire que j'ai vu ça sur internet et va me priver d'ordi pour au moins six mois. Maman va juste grogner et me dire que je n'ai pas besoin de savoir ce genre de choses et Tonton Stiles va me dire que je suis trop jeune. »

« Tu es trop jeune. »

« J'ai presque quinze ans. Je te demande pas de m'expliquer comment on fait les bébés. Je veux juste comprendre. C'est un truc qui se passe qu'entre hommes ? »

« Non, pas forcément, mais là... Pffff … En fait c'est quand, j'arrive à faire jouir Stiles sans le caresser. »

« Hein ? » Elyjah pencha un peu la tête et si la situation n'avait pas été aussi stressante et inconfortable, Derek aurait sûrement souri de voir que l'adolescent prenait parfois certaines attitudes de Stiles.

« Juste en étant en lui, » ajouta le loup , ne se sentant pas capable d'utiliser des mots plus précis.

L'adolescent le fixa un instant, cherchant sans doute d'une certaine manière à comprendre ce que Derek lui avait dit, en mettant des images sur ces mots. « Ah d'accord ! » Il se pencha vers son oncle et lui murmura à l'oreille, sachant très bien que c'était ô combien difficile d'avoir une discussion privée dans cette famille. « C'était un orgasme anal ? » Derek eut la respiration coupée et eut du mal à ne pas rougir devant lui. Il hocha simplement de la tête. Elyjah se redressa de suite avec encore plus d'interrogations dans le regard. « C'est dur à obtenir ? Vous... Enfin tonton Stiles ou toi, vous avez dit que cela faisait longtemps que c'était pas arrivé. »

« C'est pas évident... Je préfèrerais qu'on ne parle plus de ça. » Il avait déjà de toute façon un autre sujet qu'il voulait évoquer avec lui. « Par contre, je voudrais te montrer quelque chose. »

Il posa sa main sur l'épaule de l'adolescent pour l'amener au garage, lieu où dormait sous une bâche sa vieille Camaro presque aussi nickel que lorsqu'il l'avait achetée. Il commença à fouiller dans le fourbi d'outils et d'objets hétéroclites qui encombraient le garage et qui étaient pour certains d'entre eux parfaitement inutiles. Derek perçut un peu de gêne chez son neveu à travers les effluves de son odeur. « Je ne suis pas très doué pour ça, tu sais, Elyjah. »

« Pour quoi ? » demanda le jeune homme.

« Donner des conseils. » Derek trouva enfin un des objets, il le lui tendit côté non dangereux. « Dague en argent. Elle appartenait à Allison, une amie de ton père. »

« Je ne comprends pas. »

« Je sais pour ton ami Wendigo. Je veux juste que tu fasses attention. » Elyjah écarquilla les yeux mais ne bougea pas, se contentant de le regarder comme s'il n'arrivait toujours pas à comprendre. « Avec les Wendigos, le mieux, c'est le feu. » Derek retourna vers l'établi, se retrouvant avec la dague dans une main et dans l'autre, son chalumeau portatif. Il les tenait tous deux, comme s'il les soupesait. « La dague le brûlera assez violemment en cas de danger, te laissant le temps de t'enfuir. »

« Tu penses qu'il est dangereux, tonton ? »

« Je n'en sais rien. Les Wendigos sont généralement facilement repérables pour nous les loups. Ils ont toujours une forte odeur de sang sur eux. Ton ami n'avait pas cette odeur. Je ne peux pas dire. Je veux juste que tu aies de quoi te protéger si personne de la meute n'est à tes côtés. » Il sentit la tristesse envahir l'enfant. Il n'était pas doué pour ça, vraiment pas doué. « On est un peu trop protecteurs de la famille. Ce n'est qu'une précaution, Elyjah. »

L'adolescent prit lentement la dague **,** la regardant comme s'il ne savait pas s'en servir. « Tu m'accompagneras quand même ? »

« Samedi ? Bien sûr. »

« Non, si j'accepte d'aller avec lui au bal. » Avant même que Derek ait une réaction ou réfléchisse à répondre quelque chose, Elyjah reprit la parole, cherchant à se justifier. « Je l'aime bien. Il dit des trucs bizarres un peu comme Kira. 'J'ai une faim de loup…Je veux pas dire que je cours tout nu dans la forêt pour dévorer des petits lapins vivants, hein ? J'ai juste très faim.' Ou 'T'es à croquer… Euh pas comme une pomme. Je te mangerai pas. Je te trouve mignon, c'est tout.' »

« Elyjah, je serai toujours là si tu as besoin de moi. Tu peux compter sur moi. »

« Mais c'est pas chiant pour toi ? Tu passes tout ton temps à nous amener partout et attendre. »

« Non, ne t'inquiète pas pour ça. De toute façon je n'aurais pas l'esprit tranquille si je n'étais pas avec vous alors... »

« On ne sera sûr que quand Tonton Stiles aura fait son truc mais je ne préférerais pas le présenter tout de suite à la famille. » Derek eut un léger sourire pour l'adolescent. Il comprenait parfaitement, présenter un étranger dans cette famille était un véritable parcours du combattant. « J'y retourne, Tonton Derek. » L'adolescent avait déjà son corps tourné vers la maison. « On va jouer à la console avec Tonton Stiles. Je vais peut-être réussir à le battre, cette fois. »

« A tout à l'heure. » Derek l'observa courir et réalisa tout à coup qu'il avait complètement oublié le louveteau, mais il s'aperçut rapidement qu'il n'avait pas à se faire de souci. Le petit animal était en train de humer les différentes odeurs du garage, sans s'éloigner. Il se pencha vers lui et se mit à le caresser, réfléchissant à ce qu'il pourrait faire pour qu'il devienne le moins possible un loup apprivoisé quand...

Le téléphone de Stiles qu'il tenait toujours se mit à sonner. Son visage s'illumina en voyant de qui il s'agissait. Il décrocha immédiatement. « Elysse ? »

« Tonton Derek ? » Il avait à peine prononcé le prénom de l'aîné que les têtes d'Ally et d'Elyan étaient déjà sorties par la fenêtre ouverte donnant sur le garage. « Je suis désolé de pas donner des nouvelles plus souvent... » Ally avait fait le tour du bâtiment en vitesse pour entrer par la porte mais Elyan avait été plus rapide, il avait sauté par l'ouverture de la fenêtre et s'était retrouvé le premier auprès de Derek, avide d'écouter les paroles de son grand frère.

« Qu'est- ce qui se passe ? » entendit Derek, reconnaissant la voix au loin de son compagnon.

« Tonton Stiles ! Dépêche-toi, y a Elysse au téléphone, » criait Ally en finissant d'arriver à son tour auprès de Derek.

Vous pouvez être sûrs que toutes les courbatures du monde n'auraient pas empêché Stiles de se lever. Le reste de la maison déboula au pas de course et même si Derek venait de mettre le haut-parleur, Stiles lui arracha le téléphone des mains. « Elysse, mon grand ? Comment tu vas ? »

« Elysse ! On a un woofwoof maintenant, un _vrai_ woofwoof, » s'excita la Puce en sautillant, sachant qu'il fallait donner de la voix pour se faire entendre.

« C'est vrai ? Génial ! J'ai hâte de le rencontrer. »

« Quand est-ce que tu rentres ? » s'empressa de demander Elyjah.

Mais Elysse ne put répondre car ce fut vite la cacophonie. Ally l'assaillait de questions pour savoir comment il avait convaincu leur père de faire ses études un peu loin de la maison. Elyjah avait besoin de parler à son grand frère de ses problèmes de cœur, Elyan cherchait à parler de son altercation avec Whittemore. Comment son grand frère avait-il réussi à devenir ami avec l'aîné des Whittemore ? La puce continuait à sautiller en criant de temps en temps 'woofwoof'. Stiles, pour sa part, essayait de savoir comment ça se passait pour lui, disant qu'il pouvait tout abandonner s'il ne se plaisait pas là-bas.

Elysse se mit à rire et tout le monde se tut brusquement. « C'est bon de vous entendre ! Je vous aime. Demandez à Tonton Derek. Tout va bien pour moi. Je rentre dans deux semaines pour les vacances. » Le brouhaha de la famille faillit reprendre mais sa voix claire et assurée se fit une nouvelle fois entendre dans le combiné. « Je dois y retourner. »

« Déjà ? » L'exclamation de déception que toute la famille poussa en chœur fut unanime et même Derek avait eu une légère expression triste qui faisait comprendre que lui aussi était déçu de la brièveté de leur conversation, même s'il s'était tu.

« Entraînement, » fut la simple justification d'Elysse. « Attendez-moi pour faire des bêtises. »

« Trop tard, » répondit Stiles sur un ton de défi. « C'est école buissonnière aujourd'hui. »

« Trop bien. Je veux moi aussi. Journée jeux vidéos en mangeant des glaces avec tonton Stiles. »

« On en fera une quand tu seras là, » promit Stiles.

« Génial ! Hé **,** Tonton Derek, cette fois **,** je crois que je peux te battre à la course même si t'es en woofwoof. »

« J'aimerais bien voir ça **,** » répondit l'ancien Alpha **,** amusé.

Elysse se mit à rire à nouveau. « Faites tous un bisou aux parents de ma part. Je vous adore. Vous me manquez. »

La cacophonie reprit, tout le monde voulant dire au revoir à sa façon, et ne s'acheva que lorsque la tonalité résonna après un dernier au revoir de l'aîné. Un silence heureux plana quelques secondes, finalement troublé par une petite voix mignonne. « Moi, quand je serai grande, je serai une super Hockeyeure comme Elysse et aussi une super Vétérinaire comme Papa et je serai la seule à pouvoir me transformer en woofwoof comme tonton Derek. »

« Et tu veux pas être comme moi ? Ton tonton Stiles. »

« Bah non, vu que toi, je vais t'épouser. »

« Ah ! » Les trois adolescents rirent autant de l'affirmation de la petite que de l'expression ahuriedes deux adultes. « Mais j'ai déjà un amoureux, moi, » répliqua Stiles.

« J'ai demandé à Papa. Vous êtes pas mariés. »

Derek, la surprise passée, vint embrasser Stiles, encore plongé en pleine réflexion, cherchant diable de ce qu'il pourrait dire. « Bon, je sais ce qui me reste à faire moi, si je veux pas qu'une talentueuse Hockeyeuse-vétérinaire me pique mon compagnon. »

 **FIN**


End file.
